A Glee Vacation
by makan
Summary: The glee club decided to spend their school vacation together at a beach house. What fun/chaos will ensue? Will new relationships be formed?
1. Chapter 1: The arrival

**Pairings: Kurt/Sam, others**  
**Warnings: Nothing so far. Bad writing?**  
**Author's notes: Just a short introduction. Mostly just some dialogue. For those who read my other story, I've not abandoned it. I will still complete it. I just felt like writing a little of another story first. Hopefully this story will turn out ok. Let the glee vacation begin!  
**

* * *

"Wow, this place looks awesome." Tina exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can't believe your Aunt agreed to let us use this beach house during our school vacation Quinn." Mercedes said excitedly.

"I think the fact that the whole glee club is going to spend the whole vacation together is more unbelievable." Puck said.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Quinn folded her arms.

"I didn't say that it's a bad thing. I said it's unbelievable. We can't even be together in school that long without some drama going on."

"Well, there's a first for everything. Anyway, I think our relationships with one another has improved over the year. At least we aren't trying to kill one another." Finn voiced out.

"Yeah, and anyway the whole point of this is to make the glee club more bonded." Tina said.

"Exactly, Mr Schuester said that we need to be more bond for us to win the glee competition." Rachel said.

"Are you ever not annoying?" Santana raised her eyebrows at Rachel.

"Yeah, even Santana is here. That really shows something." Kurt said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Santana gave her usual bitchy look.

"He just meant that if it was a year ago you wouldn't even bother to come and stay with us so it shows that at least we can stand one another. Well, mostly anyway."

"True. Well, I came mainly because I want to get a nice suntan."

"Well, let's start unpacking our stuff. Boys share one room and girls share another room?" Mike suggested.

"I'm sleeping with the girls." Kurt said.

"Oh you're not going to sleep with the rest of us guys?" Sam asked with a hint of disappointment.

However, Kurt didn't sense it. "I think I'll be more comfortable sleeping with the girls."

Everyone started bringing his or her bags into the house. Kurt had some trouble moving all his stuff in.

"Did you really have to bring so much stuff?" Mercedes gave Kurt a look.

"Of course. I need a suitable number of changes of clothes and all my skin supplements. I can't break my daily skin regime."

"Here, let me help you carry some of your things Kurt." Sam offered.

"Oh thanks Sam. That's really nice of you." Kurt smiled at him.

"No problem." Sam beamed back at him.

"Woohoo! This is going to be the best school vacation ever!" Tina squealed.


	2. Chapter 2: At the beach

**Pairings: Kurt/Sam, others along the way  
Warnings: No sexual stuff or profanity yet.  
Author's notes: Yay chapter 2 is done! I apologise for any language or grammer mistakes. English isn't exactly my first language. I will try my best to write in proper english though. Hope you guys like it! Reviews are always love!**

**

* * *

**

**Sam's POV  
**

This beach house really is pretty neat. I've never been to such a nice place before. Quinn's family sure is rich.

I've been in the glee club for quite some time now. Initially, I was kind of unsure whether joining the glee club was a good choice as almost everyone else in school thought that the people in glee club were all losers. However, now I think that the glee club is actually pretty cool and I decided to just ignore what others say. Besides, joining glee club gave me a chance to meet Kurt. I like him but I think it's a one-sided thing. Before the duet competition the other time, he seemed interested in talking to me but after that he broke it off and hardly talked to me. He said I didn't do anything to offend him when I asked but I kind of wonder if I did.

"Hey, everyone has finished unpacking. Let's go to the beach!" Mike said.

"Sounds great. Wait, where's Quinn, Puck and Mercedes?" Tina asked.

"I think I saw them going into the kitchen. I'll go tell them that we're going now." I went downstairs and into the kitchen to find the three of them discussing among themselves.

"Are you guys sure?" Mercedes questioned.

"We're positive." Quinn said.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" They quickly whipped around to face me and seemed surprised when they heard my voice.

"Oh, um nothing much. We're just talking about some random stuff." Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok…well we're going to the beach now. You guys coming?"

"Yeah sure."

We all grabbed our things and set off to the beach. The girls all wore their bikinis and the guys just wore their trunks.

Wow, I've never seen Kurt so…exposed before. He's always so covered up with all his outfits that the only part of his skin that I can usually see is his face and hands.

I watched as Kurt applied his sunscreen all over his body while putting mine on half-heartedly. His skin really was like porcelain. The sunscreen on his skin glistened in the sun. It really was a remarkable sight.

Mercedes then started to help Kurt apply the sunscreen on his back. I should probably stop staring at him. I don't want to seem like some creepy pervert. Just then, Quinn went over to Mercedes and whispered something in her ear. They both gave each other a look of acknowledgment before Mercedes turned towards me.

"Hey Sam, can you help me put the sunscreen on Kurt's back? I need to go somewhere for awhile." Mercedes asked.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"I forgot to take something so I'm just going back to the house to take it. Don't worry Kurt. Sam will help you. Right Sam?"

"Um, sure. If Kurt wants me to."

"Oh he won't mind. I'll be back soon Kurt." She smiled at him and went off.

I glanced over at him. "So, um…do you want me to help you put it on?"

Kurt looked at me for a moment before turning his face slightly away from me. He must really not like the idea of me touching him. That's just depressing.

"Yeah, I'll appreciate the help." He turned back to face me and gave me a little smile.

My face instantly lit up. Oops, I hope it wasn't obvious.

"Okay then." I grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and squeezed some of the liquid out. I then proceeded to gently rub the lotion onto his back. I have never had any physical contact with Kurt before. It feels really good being able to feel his skin. His skin is just as soft and smooth as I thought it would be. Ok, so anyone's skin will be smooth with all that slippery sunscreen lotion on but I'm sure Kurt's skin is also naturally smooth and silky. There's no doubt about that.

"There, I've finished putting it on."

"Thanks…do you want me to help you apply the sunscreen too?" He said hesitantly.

He's offering to put lotion on me? I'm really starting to love this vacation.

"I guess I could use a little help applying it on my back. You don't have to though."

"No, its okay. I don't mind. You helped me so now I should help you. Now, turn your back towards me."

I did as he instructed and turned around. My heart started to beat faster as I felt the touch of his hand on my back. This is making me nervous somehow.

He massaged the lotion onto my skin for a while but suddenly stopped and let his fingers linger on my back. I waited for a few moments but he still didn't take his hands away. Is he done? Why is he just putting his hands still on my back?

"Um, Kurt?"

"Oh, sorry. I was kind of just…spacing out." He quickly removed his hands from my back.

"No its okay. Thanks for the help." I smiled.

"Hey Sam!" I turned my head to see Finn standing with Puck.

"Come play volleyball with us!" Finn shouted.

"You wanna play with us?" I asked Kurt.

"You guys go ahead. I think I'll just relax here."

* * *

**Kurt's POV  
**

Great, I can't believe I just embarrassed myself. I was relishing in the moment when I actually got to touch Sam like that that I forgot I was suppose to take my hands away. He must have been weirded out.

He did seem to brighten up when I said I wanted his help though. I then thought about what Finn and my dad said, saying how I shouldn't harbor those kinds of feelings for Sam since he's not known to be gay. I sighed deeply. I guess I should just regard it as being my own imagination.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by something that hit me on the head.

"Ouch! What was that?" I looked around to see a ball rolling just a few inches from me.

"Yo Hummel, come join us! We need another player!" Puck yelled.

"Puckerman, did you throw the ball at me on purpose?"

"And why would you think that?" Puck smirked.

"I'm so far away from you guys! How can you hit the ball all the way here?" I was getting slightly agitated.

"It was totally an accident. You can't blame me for being the strong and muscular guy that I am." Puck grinned.

"Are you ok, Kurt?" Sam shouted over.

Somehow, Sam's voice made me calm down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"So are you joining us or what? We need another player so we can play in pairs. Team up with Sam." Puck called over.

I have to admit that the thought of playing with Sam did make it more appealing but I still didn't really feel like playing at the moment.

"Why don't you ask someone else?" I said.

"Like who? Do you think the girls will give up their sun tanning?" Puck said.

I looked over at the girls who were lying motionless on their mats and basking in the sun. I guess that's true.

"Well, what about Mike?" I asked.

"He went to go buy some food."

"I don't feel like playing now." I said.

"Come on. Is the fairy afraid of breaking a nail or something?" Puck said mockingly.

The nerve of that stupid…That's it, I'm going to make him regret saying that. I got up and went over to them.

"Losers have to pay for all food and drinks today. Deal?"

"You're on. Get ready to have holes in your wallets."

_**~ Half an hour later ~**_

Puck and Finn lay breathless on the ground.

"Who's stupid idea been it to get Hummel to play?" Puck panted.

"I thought it was your idea?" Finn said.

"Finn, just shut up."

"I'm expecting us to get a very expensive dinner tonight." I smirked at them.

"Yeah yeah." They both grumbled.

Sam laughed. "That was a good game Kurt. You were really great."

"Thanks. You played really well yourself." I smiled at him. It was pretty fun playing with Sam. He really makes a good teammate, among other things. Okay, I got to stop thinking about him like that.

"Want to get some drinks? I think I saw a fruit juice stall nearby." I asked.

"Sure, sounds good." Sam grinned.

I turned towards Puck and Finn. "Come along losers. You need to get us some drinks."


	3. Chapter 3: A game

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt, others along the way.  
**Warnings: **Homosexual content. Lol like duh.  
**Author's notes: **I know it took me quite awhile for me to update this story but I finally finished the third chapter. I've been pretty busy lately but I told myself I will finish every story I start so yeah. I think the ending of this chapter is a little abrupt but I thought this chapter is already pretty long so I'll just continue on the next chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews are always love!

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Oh man, it's raining. What can we do now?" Mike said as he looked out the window.

"I could help you to paint your nails. I brought my pink nail polish." Brittany said excitedly.

"Um, thanks but no thanks. I think I'll pass on that." Mike gave her a weird look.

The rest of the glee kids sniggered. I can't imagine Mike having pink fingernails.

"What about playing truth or dare?" Mike said.

"Must we?" Puck said dully.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Not really." Puck sighed.

"Ok if there's no other objections, let's just play that."

Everyone gathered together and sat in a circle. Truth or dare isn't exactly something I usually like to play but I guess it could be fun.

"I'll spin the bottle first." Mike said.

The bottle started spinning till it pointed to Tina.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tina replied.

"Ok…what's the most embarrassing situation you've been in?" Mike asked.

"Um, let me think…well, there was one time I accidentally tripped and fell into this pile of dog poo. It was disgusting and everyone around me just stood there and laughed at me."

"Damn, that's just nasty." Mercedes cringed.

"I know. I took at least 10 baths that day." Tina said as she spun the bottle.

The bottle ended up pointing towards Brittany.

"Truth." Brittany said.

"Hmm…what's your inner most desire?" Tina asked.

"To be the best in bed. Oh and world peace." Brittany said happily.

The bottle pointed to Santana next.

"Dare." Santana said.

"Ooh I know! Cluck like a chicken." Brittany smiled widely.

"What?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Don't forget to do the actions!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Argh. Fine." Santana rolled her eyes before flapping her arms and clucking like a chicken half-heartedly. I always found it interesting how Santana seems to only ever give in to Brittany.

"You are the hottest chicken ever." Brittany said.

"I'm the hottest. Full stop." Santana said.

The bottle was spun again and it was my turn to be at the receiving end.

"Truth." I said.

"What's the dirtiest thing you've ever done?" Santana leered.

"The dirtiest thing I've done?" I could feel myself getting a little nervous.

"Or your dirtiest thoughts? Come on, all teenagers are horny. So what is it?"

"Umm…" The image of Kurt naked in my bed flashed in my head. Oh god, I'm starting to feel uncomfortable in my pants. I frantically tried to push the image out of my head.

"Ok, um…well…I masturbated before?"

"That's it? Every boy who has ever hit puberty has jerked off before." Santana folded her arms.

"What were you thinking of when you jerked yourself off?" Puck smirked.

I subconsciously glanced over at Kurt before swiftly turning my head away when I realized what I was doing.

"Just some random stuff." I mumbled before quickly spinning the bottle. I don't want to end up saying something embarrassing.

The bottle pointed to Puck.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Puck said.

I thought for a moment and came up with the perfect dare.

"Dress up as Superman. And you have to go out later dressed like that."

Puck snorted. "No way."

"You backing out on a dare?"

_**~ 10 minutes later~**_

Roars of laughter filled the room as Puck came back from changing into a blue shirt and pants, with a red towel tied around his shoulders and a red underwear worn on the outside of his pants.

"You guys better shut the hell up before I kick your ass." Puck warned.

"Oh no, are you going to blast us with your heat vision Superman?" Mike said he rolled onto the fall laughing his ass off.

Puck muttered vulgarities under his breath. "Whatever, it's my turn to spin the bottle." As it spun, it eventually ended up pointing towards me again.

"Truth or dare?"

Hmm. I already picked truth just now so I guess I'll go with dare this time.

"Dare." I regretted my decision as soon as the word came out of my mouth.

Oh crap, what was I thinking? Puck smirked at me. Yeah, he's definitely going to make me do something incredibly stupid.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

"Look it's Superman and his hot bikini blond babe!" A random passerby shouted as his friends burst out in hysterical laughter.

Sam flushed a deep red as he stood bashfully in a two- piece green bikini, a gift token from Quinn. Her bikini underwear barely even covered his whole ass and the big bulge in front of the underwear was as prominent as ever.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. The whole scene of Sam in his bikini and Puck in his Superman costume was utterly hilarious but at the same time I was hugely turned on. However odd it was to see Sam in a bikini, he was exceptionally sexy.

I'm so glad we played truth or dare.

"Let's eat at that café here. It seems like a nice place." Quinn said.

"Table for?" The waiter asked while staring at Puck and Sam.

"Twelve." Finn said.

"None of our big tables are available at the moment. Do you guys mind squeezing a little at a slightly smaller table?"

"I guess it's fine." Finn shrugged.

Argh, I frowned at the thought of cramming together with everyone.

"Ok, right this way." The waiter took a couple of menus and led the way to a little table at a corner.

"Ok this is really a little too small. How is everyone going to fit at this table?" Tina asked.

"Should we just go to another place to eat?" Artie suggested.

"I'm really hungry though. And you have to walk quite abit to find another eatery." Mike said.

"Well Tina can sit on my lap. I won't even be able to feel her weight anyway." Artie said.

"I can sit on Santana's lap. Maybe she won't be able to feel my weight either." Brittany said.

"Um, yes obviously I would be able to feel your weight. But I don't mind. Britt britt can sit on my lap." Santana smiled at her.

"Ok, so why don't the couples sit together then? I'm sure Finn would like it if I sat in his lap." Rachel grinned.

Everyone tried to squeeze at the table with Rachel sitting on Finn, Brittany sitting on Santana, Quinn sitting on Puck and Tina sitting on Artie. However, there still wasn't quite enough space for everyone to fit in.

"I think one more person needs to sit on another's lap." Rachel said.

"Yeah. Yo Hummel, sit on Sam's lap." Puck said.

"I'm sorry, what? How can I sit on his lap?" I blushed a little at the thought of sitting on Sam's lap. I don't think I would be able to take it, especially when he's wearing a bikini now. I would probably pop a boner or maybe even worse.

"Why not? You're the lightest person not sitting on anyone left."

"But he's wearing a…Can't I just sit on Mercedes then?"

"Ok sure, you can…ouch! Who stepped on my…Oh, I mean, sit on Sam. I um…want full access to the food without anyone blocking me." Mercedes said.

"I don't think Sam would feel comfortable with me sitting on him." I said. Mercedes sure is acting weird.

"Um, I won't feel uncomfortable with you sitting on my lap but I'm not exactly dressed very decently so I think you would feel uneasy sitting on me." Sam said with his cheeks stained a little red.

Oh god, you have no idea how alluring Sam looks with his cheeks flushed like that…"Ok, I'll just sit on Sam's lap"

I almost could not believe the words that just came out of my mouth. Oh well, this might be the only chance I'll get to be this close to a guy I like.

Sam and I glanced at each other awkwardly before he sat down on the seat.

"Um…your legs…" I said, trying not my best to look between his legs.

"Huh? Oh crap." Sam quickly closed his legs together. "Sorry…" Sam blushed an even deeper shade of red.

Everyone else stifled a laugh.

"No it's ok. No need to apologize." I said as I walked oddly towards him. I came to a halt as I stood right next to him. Ok, so I legitimately don't know how I'm supposed to do this.

"Um, maybe I should cover my lap with something first. Hi waiter? Do you have a jacket or something that you can lend to customers?"

"I'll help you check."

The waiter came back shortly with a shawl in hand.

"That's all we have. Would you like to use it Miss?" The waiter grinned.

"Um, yeah I'll take it thanks." Sam mumbled.

The waiter placed the shawl on the table before walking away snickering. As Sam was reaching for the shawl, Puck knocked his glass of water over and the shawl ended up soaking wet.

"Oops. Sorry, my bad. That was totally an accident. Just forget the shawl. You can still sit on his lap without it." Puck said.

I glared at Puck. I'm pretty sure he knocked it over on purpose just to make things more awkward.

"What are you waiting for? Or do you want Sam to sit on you instead? Sam does seem more like the one to be at the receiving end actually." Santana leered.

"Hey I can top too ok." Sam protested.

"Too? So you admit you can be a bottom?" Puck smirked.

"I…" Sam was obviously at a loss of words.

Sam as a…bottom? Am I reading the implications right?

"Just ignore Puck. Kurt, you can just sit on Sam's lap. You don't need to feel awkward." Quinn chuckled lightly.

"Well, ok…" I paused for another moment before slowly starting to sit on Sam's lap. I tried to sit as far away from his bulge as possible. I could feel the heat of his body traveling through my pants and onto my skin. No matter how awkward it is to be sitting on him like this, it felt good.


End file.
